Steve Little
Steve Little (born November 14, 1979) is an American comic actor who acts on the shows Eastbound & Down and Adventure Time. Life and career Little is an actor best known for his role as Stevie Janowski in the HBO series Eastbound & Down. Little is a member of The Groundlings, an improvisational and sketch comedy troupe based in Los Angeles. Joe Murray encountered Little and asked Little if he was interested in being a voice actor and decided that Little matched the "Dung Beetle" characters Chip and Skip. He made an appearance in the movie Accepted. He has made three appearances as "Crazed Naked Man" on Reno 911! Steve has voiced Chip & Skip and Lemmings on Camp Lazlo and worked as a writer for the show; his writing partner was usually Merriwether Williams. In August 2010 he appeared on the MTV comedy series Warren the Ape. In 2011, Little starred in Todd Rohal's film The Catechism Cataclysm. Little wrote and starred in a Nickelodeon pilot called Cosmic Signals. He has also voiced characters such as Dr. Barber, and Lolly Poopdeck on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He is currently the voice of The Duke of Nuts, Turtle Princess, Abracadaniel and Peppermint Butler on the Cartoon Network cartoon Adventure Time. Little plays the recurring character Stevie Janowski, a middle school band teacher who idolizes and serves as the personal assistant of the main character, Kenny Powers, on the HBO series Eastbound & Down. He hadn't met Danny McBride or the show's tight-knit crew before auditioning for the role, but the family atmosphere was "very welcoming." After being cast, Little based some of Stevie's mannerisms and emotions on people he went to high school with. Little co-starred in 2 of Quentin Dupieux's surreal films, Wrong and Wrong Cops. In 2012, Little appeared in the 30 Rock episode Leap Day. In 2013, Little starred with Melinda Hill in an episode of the web series Romantic Encounters. In 2014, he starred in short film Rat Pack Rat, which won jury award at 2014 Sundance Film Festival. Story Season 1 *Lumpy Treasure (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Lights Out (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Swimming Buddy (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Tree Hugger (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Marshmallow Jones (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Beans are from Mars (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Dosey Doe (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Prodigious Clamus (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *The Nothing Club (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Loogie Llama (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Snake Eyes (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Racing Slicks (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Float Trippers (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *The Wig of Why (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Slugfest (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Beans and Weenies (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Prickly Pining Dining (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Camp Kidney Stinks (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Beans and Pranks (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) *Movie Night (along with Martin Olson and Merriwether Williams) Writed Season 1 Category:Story Category:Writers Category:Voice actors